Summer Fun, Love and Drama
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: This goes along the other story Dance of Love with is in school while this one is during the summer before their last year. For you to understand the characters and the story you will have to read Dance of Love first.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 1

Viola P.O.V

It's been a week since me and Xavier saw Fleur and Viktor leave for their home country, the whole ride back to the train station Xavier was in tears because of him leaving I would be too but I had to be strong for him but on the inside I was crying. That I had to walk him to his parents and gave him my address so he can send me mail. Because I'm back at my isla del encanto in Caribbean's with my parents who were asked me a lot of question about Hogwarts and the people plus the tournament. But I have not told them about Fleur yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the harry potter character!**

Chapter 2

Xavier POV  
I opened my eyes to the sun peeking I'm through my window. I rose from my sleeping position and found Lyon muzzled to my back I rubbed his head softly as he woke up as well.

"Morning Xavier." He said stretching with a slight yawn.

"Morning bud." I said sadly.

I got out of bed in just my underwear and put on some clothes to walk around the house in. I proceeded down stairs into the empty kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator.

Xavier  
Your father and I have gone out on business for a few weeks. There is plenty of food till then and you can have a friend over for as long as you want. Enjoy yourself.

Love, Mom

I gave a small huff and opened the fridge to get some orange juice. I pulled out some ham for Lyon who munched away at it gleefully. I heard a bang at the door and went to go answer it.

"Who could that be?" I asked myself.

I looked through the peephole of the door and saw the backs of two people. One of them was a girl with bleach blonde hair down her back and wore a snow white dress. The other was a guy with black hair and wore a blue shirt. Wait I know those hair styles. I quickly unlocked and opened the door and stared in aww at the two as they turned to me. I was embraced by the boy strong arms and my breath hitched when his lips clashed with my own.

"Hello my lion boy. Did you miss me?" He said pulling away.

I smiled happily. "Of course I missed you Viktor."

Fleur gave a small giggle. "Bonjour Xavier."  
She said with her French accent.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"We came to visit you and mon chere for the summer." She responded. "So do you know where she is?"

I stood there with a questionable look on my face.

"Good luck breaking the news to her." Lyon said to me snickering.

I had sweat running down my neck.

"Um Fleur. ...Viola isn't in America." I stated with fear in my voice.

She stood there for a moment emotionless.

"Quoi!" She shouted.

She then grabbed my shoulders and started to shake my violently.

"Si elle n'est pas ici, alors où est-elle"?! She asked rapidly.

"She is home in Puerto Rico." I states in a dizzy state almost passing out.

She glares at me before letting me and say "We are going there now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 3

Viola P.O.V

"¡Oye Viola! ¿Quiere viajar en mis hombros?" Javier said I smirk and say "¡Claro que si!" while walking on the sand toward my other friend Juan who was in the drives sits with his new girlfriend Sofia who dislike me because I'm Juan and Javier best friend. I get on his shoulders as he grabs the bar with one hand the other moving my leg so it's around his neck comfortably. When we were ready Javier said "¡Arranca loco!" in which Juan smirked and drive like crazy blasting some loud reggaeton music on the beach.

We sang loud on the ride lucky that it was my family private beach or else we will have been in trouble. When the sun was setting I got down while Javier said "No hoy se esta acabando." In a sad voice I smile sadly and say "Si y tú tienes que ir a casa antes que tem etas en un lio con tus padres." I laugh with Juan while Sofia just rolls her eyes Javier looks defeated knowing that it's true. He then look at Juan and says "Y tú tienes que llevar la su casa." in a matter of fact tone in which makes him get a glare from Juan.

I shake my head at their child like behavior when Juan says "Y tú te vas directamente a casa." In a serious voice which makes me anime sweat drop and say "si si y los llamo." They nod and Juan starts driving away with Javier yelling "¡No hables con extraños!" I roll my eyes at his words and start walking home while thinking 'There are no strangers in this private beach.' But when all of a sudden I hear some yell "VIOLA!" I think 'what the' before being tackled to the white sand but looks darker because of the setting sun.

I was close to passing out from the lack of air when someone said "Fleur! She cannot breath!" She then lets me go and starts to rapid apologies in French when I get my breath back I say "Is okay miss you too Fleur." She gives me a small smile before kissing me passingly on the lips that could have gotten longer if Xavier has not cleared his throat. We separate with me having a smirk on my lips and say "Hola Xavier and Viktor." To them with Xavier face being red Viktor nods his greetings and smiles 'Oh the innocent Xavier' I thinking while getting up.

I dust of the sand from my body with Fleur looking at my revealed skin since I was wearing short pants with a shirt that was revealing my stomach. "How did you guys get here?" Xavier then tells me how he woke up and the doorbell rang with Viktor and Fleur outside. That when he told Fleur where I was she wanted to come here. "Oh I see well then come on. Let me take you guys to my house." I say with a smile Fleur grabs my hand as we walk toward my home. When we get there Xavier says "This is your house!" as he looks at it since it's big I nod "You are rich then." Viktor said with Fleur nodding in agreement

I smile and shake my head "No my parents are rich not me." They give me a disbelief look when Fleur says "And this beach?" I smile at her and say "Is my family private beach." Xavier looked like he was about to faint I laugh and say "Wait still you see the inside." We walk inside thru the French door into the foyer when someone shouts "VIOLA! ¡por fin estás en casa, no se supone que estes a fuera hasta tarde sin decir a mí oa tus padres que va a llegar tarde a la casa!" a woman in her forties with brown hair tie in a ponytail with hazel eyes said with and angry look at Viola that then changed to surprise when she saw Fleur, Viktor and Xavier.

Then she looks back at me with a look that says 'I want a good explanation.' I sight and explain to her who they are leaving the part that we are together out. She relaxes and says "I see now Viola you will have to tell your parents in the morning since they will be back late at night in the mean time you show them around the house and I will make dinner." I nod quickly before she leaves I let out a sight of relief when Fleur say "Who was she?"

I face the three of them and say "She is Matilna she looks out for me when my parents or brother are out." "You have a brother?" Xavier said surprise I nod "Then does he go to the same school as us?" Xavier said with curious in his voice I shake my head and say "He is done with school." They make and 'O' with their mouths "We'll let me show you guys around." I show then around the house which has A/C in it floor is marble no carpet is 2 floors with bedroom in both, first floor having mine, brother and parents room since Matilna doesn't live with us. "Dinner is ready and served! Viola lock the house before going to bed!" I roll my eyes which make them giggle as I say "Yes!"

We go to the dining room with is connected to the kitchen that had beautiful wood cabinets and up to date appliances. The table is glass and had food on it from arroz con gandules to roasted chicken and salad plus ice cream! After we all finish eating they help me put the dished into the dishwasher and me locking the house before going to the bedroom with Xavier and Viktor sharing a bedroom and Fleur in mine she did not even got to take a good look inside when she pulled me toward the bed where we fell asleep with the sound of coqui in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

Chapter 4

Xavier P.O.V

I packed my bags for a trip to Puerto Rico with Fleur and Viktor. I packed enough clothes plus a few swim suits to last a lease a month along with the essentials for Lyon like his grooming equipment and some clothes with accessories. I put the bag on my back and went downstairs with Fleur and Viktor.

"Have everything you need?" Viktor asked me.

I nodded in response. He held onto my hand when Fleur pulled out her wand and gave it a quick wave. Before I knew it we were standing on bright white sand next to crystal blue waters.

"Wow this is beautiful." I said softly.

Viktor squeezed my hand lightly. "It's not as beautiful as you my lion."

Fleur yelled loudly and ran away. She tackled a figure with jet black hair. It was Viola; Viktor and I ran towards them.

"Fleur! She cannot breath!" I shouted.

She let her go and apologized rapidly in French.

"It's okay missed you too Fleur." Viola said.

She gives Viola a small smile before kissing her passingly on the lips that could have gotten longer if I had not cleared my throat. They separated with Viola having a smirk on her lips.

"Hola Xavier and Viktor." She said to us.

I could feel my face going red. Viola got up and dusted herself off.

"How did you guys get here?" She asked us.

I explained that Fleur and Viktor came to my house to surprise us with a visit. I mentioned having to tell Fleur where Viola was and having to rush here.

"Oh I see well then come on. Let me take you guys to my house." Viola says with a smile Fleur grabs her hand as we walk toward her home.

When we get there I say "This is your house!" as I look at it since it's so big she nods.

"You are rich then." Viktor said with Fleur nodding in agreement.

She smiled and shook her head "No my parents are rich not me." We give her a disbelief look when Fleur says "And this beach?"

"Is my family private beach."

I practically fainted.

"Wait till you see the inside." We walk inside thru the French door into the foyer when someone shouts "VIOLA! ¡por fin estás en casa, no se supone que estes a fuera hasta tarde sin decir a mí oa tus padres que va a llegar tarde a la casa!" a woman in her forties with brown hair tie in a ponytail with hazel eyes said with and angry look at Viola that then changed to surprise when she saw Fleur, Viktor and I. She turned back to Viola who started to explain to her.

"I see now Viola you will have to tell your parents in the morning since they will be back late at night in the mean time you show them around the house and I will make dinner." I nod quickly before she leaves I let out a sight of relief when Fleur say "Who was she?"

"She is Matilna she looks out for me when my parents or brother are out." "You have a brother?" I said surprise she nodded "Then does he go to the same school as us?" I asked with curiosity in my voice I shake my head and say "He is done with school." We make 'O' with our mouths "We'll let me show you guys around." She shows us around the house which has A/C in it floor is marble no carpet is 2 floors with bedroom in both, first floor having her, brother and parent's room since Matilna doesn't live with them. "Dinner is ready and served! Viola locks the house before going to bed!" "Yes!"

We go to the dining room with is connected to the kitchen that had beautiful wood cabinets and up to date appliances. The table is glass and had food on it from arroz con gandules to roasted chicken and salad plus ice cream! After we all finish eating I helped with the others putting the dished into the dishwasher and she locking the house before going to the bedroom with me and Viktor sharing a bedroom and Fleur with Viola. Viktor and I lay in the bed with me in his arms, I held his cheeks as we kissed passionately like there was no tomorrow. His hands slide down my back as he kneads my butt. I chuckled and kissed his nose. I missed you baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

Chapter 5

Viola P.O.V

I woke up in Fleurs arms I look at her beautiful sleeping face as I caress her cheek before getting up and taking a shower I put on some jean shorts, white t-shirt that says KEEP CALM AND EAT ME in light green with a cupcake picture and purple converse. I walk out of my room quietly so I don't wake her up and go to the living room which had brown sofas, a glass table in the middle, plasma TV on the wall to the right there was a small balcony looking out to the beach and windows behinds the sofas the foyer doors were before the balcony both having French style doors. I sat on the sofa and took out my cellphone and call Javier and Juan in share call they both answer and say "VIOLA! ¿Dónde estabas? Tú no nos llamaste cuando llegaste a casa!"

I was going to go deaf if they keep on yelling on me, I recover from the yelling before saying "Ya se, pero cuando estaba caminando de vuelta a casa tres de mis amigos de la escuela se apareció!" they were speechless for a moment when Juan said "Ellos son?" "Viktor, Xavier and Fleur." I said Javier said "¿Fleur hmm hay algo entre tú y fleur?" with curiously in his voice which made me blush "Oh cuentanos." Juan said smirking on the other side. "Javier tú tienes que ir a trabajar y Juan tú y Sofia tienes una cita." That made them shut up for a moment when I heard the opening of a door so I said "mis padres están en casa me llaman más tarde." "Bien, pero esta conversación no ha terminado." They say in an union I roll my eyes and say "Si adios." They say it too and I end the call just right when my mom with long black hair, same color eyes like me wearing her business suit she says "¿Tenemos visitantes?" in a tone of voice that she wants answer and that I cannot get out by changing the topic.

I sight and tell her skipping the part of Fleur kissing me while I spoke my dad came in and listened he was taller than mom he had short curly hair that was somewhat dark, brown eyes, tan both him and mom from living on this tropical island people could tell that he has muscles under his business clothes. After I was done I said "Sé pueden quedar aquí?" mom looks at dad for approver which he nods, a big smile appears on my face as I get up and jump in happiness but it ends when Fleur says "Mon amour where are you?" in beautiful French accent that made me think 'shit' and my parents give the 'what is going on look' which I ignore for now and say "In the living room." She then comes in thru the same door I came thru, she is wearing shorts, blouse and some sneakers Fleur notice my parents standing there its silent for a moment still my dad was about to say something but mom bet him to it and say "You must be Fleur right." As she walks toward her Fleur nods and says "Oui madam." Mom smiles and say "Call me Mrs. Tea and my husband Julian."

Fleur smiles and says "Nice to meet you both." Dad nods in greetings "Can you two see if the other two boys are awake and ask what they would like for breakfast?" mom said I nod and walk toward Fleur and grabs her hand dragging her away from my parents since I did not want to answer any questions that they made have come up with. But Fleur had other plans she instead dragged me to my room closed the door and started kissing me hungrily to wish I responded by pulling her to me. When we separated I say "What was that one for?" with a grin on my lips as she smiles and whispers "I'm going to eat you just like your shirt say." Blows in my ear making me shiver in excitement I bite my lip when I say "But we have to see if does two are awake." Fleur pouts cutely in disappointment in which I kiss her making her inner vela purr in delight. I separate from her and open the door and go up the stairs at the end of the hall with Fleur at my side. I get to the door and say "You two better have something on before I open this door."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

Chapter 6

Xavier POV  
I open my eyes to see Viktor's muscular and lightly shaven chest. I glanced up slightly to see him wide awake watching me sleep.

"Good morning Xavier." He said to planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning Vik." I said kissing his chest.

He chuckled at the pet names I gave him. He kissed and nipped my neck tenderly. I moaned and whimper as he moved down my to my chest teasing my nipples with his tongue. He continued down my belly and held my hips firmly. He finally reached the hem of my gym shorts when there was a voice coming from the door.

"You two better have something on before I open this door." Viola said to us.

The door quickly opened and Vik and I jolted when Viola and Fleur saw us in our current positions. They looked at us for a few minutes before Viola broke the silence.

"We need you two down stairs for breakfast." She said to us closing the door before bursting into laughter.

Viktor got up and kissed my forehead.

"We can finish later." He said nicely.

He stepped of the bed and onto the hardwood floor of the room. He opened his bag that lay against the pale lime green wall. He put on a light grey shirt with a glossy dragon on the front and tan shorts with sandals. I stood up and took of my shorts and replaced them with white pants and I covered my torso with a rainbow colored tie dye shirt, on the front was a white peace symbol and not the back was written 'make love not war' in black. I put on my new tan sandals and hugged Viktor.

"Hope we get to finish where we left off." I said seductively.

I walked out of our room and downstairs into the kitchen. I saw a woman that looked like an older version of Viola and there was a man with short curly hair that was somewhat dark, brown eyes, and tan skin; guess that's her mom and dad. Viktor came down the stairs and stood next to me.

"Mamá papá es mi amigo Xavier de Hogwarts." Viola said quickly as if to avoid something. "Y este es su novio Viktor Krum."

I gave a slight wave during Viola sentence to point out who I was and Viktor did the same.

"Hola I am Tea and this is my husband Julian welcome to our home." Viola's mother said kindly. 


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

Chapter 7

Viola P.O.V

After breakfast was done I took them outside to show them the small town or pueblo that was close by. We got to the road that leads to the town when Xavier said "Please do tell me we are not walking." I whistle innocently making him look at me with wide eyes as Viktor puts an arm around his shoulder as he says "Why?" I bit my lip thinking of a way to explain it when I says "Because of me going to Hogwarts my parents wanted to homeschool me just like my brother but I told them that I wanted to go to a magic school so they sent me to Hogwarts in exchange that I will not drive any vehicle, no alcohol, no broom flying, no going to night clubs and no relationship in which I broke that's why they were angry about." Fleur face then looks down her silver blond hair covering her face that I move out of the way and say "Don't worry mi amor they were not that mad because when they saw you all their anger disappeared so is okay." with a smile that makes her look up with her blue eyes I give her an innocent kiss to make her feel better when Xavier says "Alcohol? Drink it?" I laugh nervously which earns me a disapproval look from Fleur so I say "Use to when I was 10 it was mostly coquito, piña colada or sangria." Viktor eyes widen along with Xavier and Fleur so I just shrug and said "What it was I still drink it just with not alcohol." Xavier was on the verge of fainting so I quickly grabbed his hand and Fleur while Viktor was already holding him when I suddenly apparate near the small pueblo.

"Warn me next time you do that. But you have no license!" Xavier said in a no so happy tone in which I just smiles and say "Here in Puerto Rico you don't need a license or age to do magic since my wand is not under the ministry of magic since there is none here." His eyes changed into curiously when Fleur says "Why? There no other wizards here?" I shake my head and say "None only my parents, brother and some old witch that lives in el Yunque ." I start walking with Fleur at my right and Xavier at my left with Viktor at his left we walk on the coble stone/dirt path with me telling them about the buildings that were painted in different colors, made of cement with cracks in them which had balcony, palmas some graphitic here and there vendors selling in there open stalls children playing around a lot of small barrios. I notice that they were almost going limp because of the heat since Puerto Rico heat is very humid and sticky so I directed to a bench in a small park and say "Wait here and don't talk to strangers!" they could only nods since the heat was getting to them so I go to the piragua cart, buy one of guava for me, uva for Fleur, fresa for Xavier and china for Viktor I go back to them who are sitting on the bench that was under a tree I give them the piraguas making them look at me with a question look at the strange pyramid shape treat. I roll my eyes at them and say "Try it." they do with a shy start then becoming a happy one because of the coldness of the piragua refreshing them from the heat. After we finish the piraguas I dragged them around more but not for long still Xavier said "We … go…back…to...your…place." in an almost quit voice since he was not use to the heat Fleur was not looking that much better she was being carried on Viktor back while I was holding Xavier up before he fainted of heat stroke. I grabbed them and apparated to my house in the living room they all fell down on the sofas tired from the heat my mom comes in and one look at them she says "El calor?" I smirk and say "El calor." she smiles a bemuse smile as she leaves to adjust the A/C so it will be a little cooler for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

Chapter 8

Xavier P.O.V

I lay back in my beach chair next to Viktor as I take in the Sun's rays. Lyon lay on the soft sand with his fur glistening in the light. Fleur and Viola were in the water splashing and laughing at one another. Viola's bird was flying around in the sky.

"Are you enjoying yourself Xavier?" Viktor asked me.

"Yes I am." I said pecking his cheek.

He kissed me passionately and I responded back by hugging him. We were bought out of our romantic moment by water hitting us. I jumped up and wiped the water from my face to see Viola and Fleur laughing at us.

"You two are so dead." I said laughing.

I ran towards Viola and picked her up running into the water. I saw Viktor carrying Fleur on his shoulder and running too. We dunked them into the water. Vik and I chuckled as they came back up. Fleur put Viola on her shoulders.

"Alright let's have some real fun." She said with a playful growl

I got on Viktor shoulders. Viola and I looked hands trying to push each other off. I pushed forward but she only pushed harder. I had leaned forward too hard and hit her forehead with mine. I fell backwards as I rubbed my forehead and was embraced by the water. I broke the surface of the water and so did Viola, we all laughter at each other for everything that just happened.

Viola P.O.V

I was still laughing but still manage to notice when Ark descended and grabbed Lyon who was still asleep and put him on a tall palm tree. I went toward the shore without them noticing that I left still Xavier look upward toward the trees and saw Lyon up there. "LYON!" he yelled as she made his way to the shore with Viktor and Fleur who were worried.

I go to the palm tree which Ark was flying around the top laughing to himself making me angry that I yelled "¡ARKON! ¡ABAJALO AHORA!" he looks down at me and say "Pero." my eye twitches in annoyance when I say "¡Pero nada! Si no lo bajas haré que no puedras usar ese pene tuyo." with a smirk on my lips as he froze in midair thinking his options so he grabbed the still asleep Lyon who was waking up as he was close to the ground he transformed back to his human self he was 6 feet tall with dark curly hair that fell on his forehead, brown eyes like our dad, tan, with average body type and muscles. He putts the sleepy Lyon down who walks toward Xavier who had his mouth wide open and eyes wide like they will fall out same with the others. Arkon looks at them and smirk at their reactions I just sight and say "This idiot here is my older brother Arkon but we call him Ark for short." Ark smiles wide and says "Yo." in a heavy Spanish accent like mine. They look from Ark to me and then back to him when Fleur says "Your brother?" I nod she still has the confuse face on her face so I say "He is an animigus which is a hawk and yes he was at school with me that's because our parents wanted to make sure I was behaving." 


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 9

Viola P.O.V

Xavier eyes go wide as he remembers the school year just when Fleur says "You were the one that got me and Viola together." with a smile on his face in which makes him blush in embarrassment as he mumbles "Kind that." In which Fleur goes up to him and kiss his cheek as she says "Merci." which only makes him more embarrass. Seeing that makes me think of some sweet ideas for blackmails which were cut short when Ark glared at me so I said "¿Que?" he continues to glare still he says "I'll be watching you." I roll my eyes and say "What you should do in organize a damn party since mom and dad will soon will be leaving on business trip." He smirks at that and says "This is why I love ya sis" while kissing my cheek before apparanting away. "A party?" Xavier said with eyebrow raise in which I just shrug and say "What? Is summer best type to go crazy plus my bro throws the best parties!"

***time skip to party night***

The party is awesome! As I watched Xavier and Viktor dancing to the music that was a mix of R and B with Reggaeton there was tiki torches lighting up the place I was hanging with Juan and Javier who keep on asking me about Fleur that I finally said "Fine come on ill introduce you idiots to her." They grin at each other as they follow me toward where Fleur was being hit on by some drunken guy. So I walked up to her wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her out of there before he even tries to do anything. She giggles as she looks at me in my black bikini which made her lick lips just wanting to taste me in which makes me smirk as I say "Later." In her ear which makes her shivers and nods I take her to Juan and Javier who looks at her up and down while thinking that made her shake her head with a smile. "Are you idiots finish analyzing her?" I said which made them smirk and Javier says "yeah yeah I'm Javier" Javier says "I'm Juan." Juan says Fleur smiles at them and said "I'm Fleur Delacour, Nice to meet you too." "French." Javier says smoothly which made Juan pinch his arm as he says "She is taken dumbass." He narrows his eyes at Juan while saying "No shit."

Me and Fleur look at each other as we laugh at their silliness when I say "You two should just get marry since you argue more like an old couple!" in which made them look at me with wide eyes and mouths hanging open so I took that opportunity to grab Fleur hand leave before they start yelling at me. I take Fleur to the front of my house near the water and away from other people. I look at Fleur who was out of breath fun the fast running but also laughing from what happened. "They are funny boys." She says giggling I smile and say "You don't know the half of it." Which made her laugh more still someone said "Viola!" which made us both stop laughing and look in the direction of the voice to see a girl with wavy brown hair, hour glass figure with black eyes that were glaring at me as I think 'Carajo' .


End file.
